Study Time
by kbunny10
Summary: Teen Titans AU. Raven and Garfield have a pre-calc test to study for. Cuteness ensues. Just a fluffy little oneshot drabbley thingy...this may be the shortest summary I've ever written.


Shalom! Hola! Ni Hao! Hello! You get the point. It's me, kbunny10! I'm here with another fic, and it's also another AU fic. Just a short little oneshot about Gar and Raven studying for a pre-calc test. Yes I know even if it was an AU Barbara Gordon probably wouldn't be going to school with them, but I was re-watching The New Batman Adventures and I was reminded of how much I love Batgirl and since I couldn't figure out how to fit her into a regular Teen Titans fic I stuck her in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The New Batman Adventures unfortunately.

* * *

Raven Roth sat in the library of Murakami high school, she had a math test the next day and admittedly math was not her strong point, so she had agreed to spend her lunch period studying with her childhood friend Garfield Logan, Gar for short. Though Gar wasn't doing much studying, he had actually fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

Raven rolled her eyes, it was no wonder the boy was failing most of his classes. "Gar, wake up, you need to study." She tried, but he just shifted a bit in his seat and continued to sleep peacefully. "Cute." She said sarcastically, though as much as she didn't want to admit it, she really did think he was cute when he was like this. She couldn't help but remember all the times he'd fallen asleep on her shoulder while watching a sappy movie with their friends. She shook her head and proceeded to kick Gar in the shin.

"Ow! What's the big idea Rae?!" Gar almost yelled as his head shot up from the table. Before Raven could respond there was a plethora of shushes from the tables around them.

"It's Raven, not Rae. "She hissed at him. "And it's not my fault you can't stay awake long enough to actually study for a test. I was doing you a favor." She blushed a little at his nickname for her, secretly she liked it when he called her Rae, but she couldn't let him know that.

Gar frowned. "Sorry _Raven_, but I'm no good at math anyways, there's no real point in me studying for tomorrow's test. I'm gonna fail anyways."

Raven rolled her eyes, "So then why did you ask me to study with you during lunch today?"

"Because I was hoping you'd get all the questions right and I could cheat off of you during the test tomorrow." He said, giving a toothy grin. Raven glared in response. "A-and I kinda wanted to spend more time with you." He added in quietly at the end, looking away and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Raven's blush grew darker, she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that last part, but she did. "Well, actually try to study while we're here, I'm not letting you copy my test answers this time."

Gar sighed and reached for his text book, which he had been previously using as a pillow, and opened up to the chapter they were taking the test on. After a few minutes of blankly staring at the page he let out a frustrated sigh. "God I hate math, I have my own problems, why can't math just solve its own?!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "If you hate math so much, why'd you take it? We're seniors, math isn't required, and even if the college you applied to wanted a math course on your report card for senior year, you didn't have to take pre-calc."

Gar looked down at the book and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Raven asked.

"I took pre-calc because you said you were gonna take it, I wasn't sure we were going to have any of the same classes this year, so I wanted to be sure we had at least one class." Now Gar was turning red, he continued to stare at his text book as if something the page he was on was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh." Was all Raven could say. It was funny that he would say that considering he had actually ended up in almost all of her classes that year. "So um…did you get the answer to question seven?" She asked trying not to sound awkward.

"I don't even understand question seven." He said looking up. Suddenly he got a big smile on his face like he'd just had the most brilliant idea ever. "Hey Babs, can I borrow your glasses?!" He practically yelled across the library as he saw Barbara Gordon walk into the library.

"Uhh…sure? She said slightly confused, after the rest of the library shushed Gar again.

Gar ran up and took her reading glasses before running back to the table and putting them on. He then picked up his math book with a big grin on his face. Raven was sure he'd lost it at this point.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly confused.

"Shhhh…I feel smarter already." He said, his grin getting bigger.

'_Oh God, he doesn't honestly think wearing glasses can make him smarter right?'_ Raven thought as she rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, his child like gleefulness at this moment was cute. She mentally slapped herself for that thought. "So…is it working?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"I…I can't….I can't see the page." He said taking off the glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Barbara stifled a giggle as she took her glasses back and walked off to another table to meet up with some friends.

"Well at least you tried." Raven said, chuckling a little as she spoke.

Gar smiled, "Hey I made you laugh; I haven't been able to do that since like…kindergarten."

Raven smiled and shook her head. "Gee what an accomplishment that is." Suddenly the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Raven got up and gathered her stuff and Gar did the same.

"Walk with me to class?" He asked as they started to leave the table.

She smiled, "Of course, we have the same class anyways."

Gar smiled back. "Great, let's go!" He said sprinting off in the direction of their next class.

Raven rolled her eyes. This technically didn't count as walking, but she was with Gar, and she was happy. Maybe someday she'd tell him how happy he made her, but not today.

* * *

So yeah, just a small oneshot drabbley thing…yeah. I start school in a week so stories are gonna start showing up less and less for awhile. Please R&R :3


End file.
